In today's commerce, merchants often utilize an array of different point-of-sale (POS) devices, including mobile POS devices. Merchants may use these mobile POS devices to engage in transactions with customers at different locations. For instance, a taxi driver may use a mobile POS device to charge a passenger for a taxi ride. In another example, a street vendor may use a mobile POS device to charge a customer for an item purchased from the street vendor.
Operators of traditional payment infrastructure, such as card networks and issuing banks, often struggle to adapt to this changing landscape of POS devices. Therefore, merchants and other customers may benefit from POS devices that themselves adapt to existing payment infrastructure requirements.